Another New Start
by Xandersaw
Summary: Tim fic. Takes place roughly season one, although this is alternative storyline. New girl, bad introduction to new life in Dillon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Another first day in another school. This would make twelve schools and she was in grade 11; fourth school in three years.

They had all turned out fine. There was no reason this one shouldn't. Buck up Little camper. You'll be fine. End of pep talk, Lauren told herself silently as she put her new paperwork into her bag. "Go Lauren!"

"Lauren Rhodes." She stood and followed the guidance councilor into her office.

"Hi Lauren. Welcome to Dillon High School. Right this way hon." Lauren sat down in the chair facing the desk which had her open school file on it.

"So hon, you're from Canada and your Dad is instructing on the base." Lauren nodded. "And I see ya'll moved a lot and always had great grades, which is a great asset to us here at Dillon, but not a lot of extra curricular activities." This was the perkiest guidance councilor ever. Biggest hair too. It was teased high on her head.

"Not at school."

"Well Dillon is just a great place to be a part of something. There are so many clubs and teams to join. We have a top ranked football program, so y'all could think about seeing if the cheerleaders are still holding try outs or if the rally squad is still recruiting." This was the first time Lauren had been offered cheerleading as an activity. Canadians are not known for public displays of cheering themselves on.

"I'm not a cheerleader type and I don't know what a rally squad is." She was the boring A student, not a centre of attention student.

"Rally squad is real fun. Y'all get to support the team when they need it. You can get partnered up with a boy on the team to ensure that he is not too stressed out before a game. You really get into the spirit of the school and can go on away games." Lauren tried to see herself through this councilor's eye. She was tall, at 5'8" already, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. People only noticed her height and her hair. She noticed that she was still pretty much taller then most kids her age and had freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was cute,she assumed, like next door neighbour cute, lab partner cute, cousin's friend cute. Even this overly perky guidance councilor could not mix cute up with rocking, cheerleader hotness. And cute did not impress boys. Cute was pretty much invisible to high school boys. She was not meant to be a cheerleader.

"I think I'll just find my way through school for a while before joining anything." This was the third time she had used this sentence. That must make it a cliché now.

"Well, I've got a –oh here she is. Hey hon. Lauren Rhodes is a new student this year. Lauren this is Paige Morris. She is on the Rally Squad and I thought you would just love to get to know her. She can show you to your classes today."

"Hi Lauren."

"Hi." Ok, this girl's hair wasn't big; it was one long sheet of gold down the back to her waist. She was wearing a black t-shirt that read "Rally Girl" that was so small and tight that it didn't tuck into her pants. She was small and beautiful, everything that Lauren wanted to be. Lauren let out a small sigh as she stood up to follow Paige, what a great person to be compared to.

As a tall boy with hair long enough to brush the collar of his t-shirt, walked up to her and Paige, Lauren couldn't miss Paige pushing her chest out as she tried to drape her hair over one eye.

"Hiya Tim." He stood in front of them and Lauren was amazed how wide his chest was and the definition in his arms under the grey t-shirt that read "Property of Dillon Football". He was taller than her by a good two or three inches.

"Hey…..Paige." Paige didn't seem to care that he obviously had to think of her name.

"So are we going to win our first game on Friday?" He looked over at Lauren, ignoring Paige's question. His hair hung straight down to just past his jaw, two cowlicks holding it out of his face, his hair brown with auburn in it and his brown eyes seemed to have the same glint of his hair in them.

"Are y'all on the squad?" Before Lauren could say no, Paige jumped in.

"She's new. Do you need me to do something for you?"

"I didn't get a good mark on the last assignment. Here-" He handed a binder to Lauren. "You look smart. I need this done for class tomorrow. I'll remember you did it for me and maybe we can hook up on the weekend." He looked down at her for a second and then flashed her a smile that showed her perfectly straight white teeth and two deep dimples in his tanned cheeks, before turning away.

"Shit. I didn't even take Biology yet, so I tried my best. Well I guess you're the lucky one today." Lauren was still staring at the black binder in her hand.

"I don't even know what just happened."

"Oh my god, that was Tim Riggins, our fullback. He thought you were a new Rally girl and he gave you his homework to do. Give it back to him tomorrow and this could be a perfect start for you at Dillon." Lauren stared at her blankly. "Maybe you and Tim could hang out at the party after the game in return for a good mark."

"Really?" Was this a real High School? Did he really expect her to do his homework? Why would she do his work for him?

"Really. He's a fantastic kisser…that's as far as I've gotten with him, but apparently he's good at the rest too."

"For doing his homework?" She didn't care if Paige thought she was stupid, she just didn't understand this.

"Or other things. It's a perk of the Rally Squad. Tim Riggins is a perk of the Rally Squad. Actually most of the boys are appreciative but most have girlfriends so it can be awkward Tim doesn't pretend that you are going to be his girlfriend so has no problem spreading himself out. Just do a good job on the assignment and you've got it made"

Lauren tapped Tim Riggins on the back, and he turned to look at her giving her a crooked smile that only showed one of the dimples she had seen yesterday.

"Hey." She handed the black binder to him. "Here's your homework."

"Tell y'all what, if I get a good mark on this I'll make sure you have a nice welcome here at Dillon."

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." She hoped he couldn't see the smile as she turned away. He hadn't even asked her name and she should be able to keep clear of him in a school this size.

Lauren put the last of her books into her bag and stood up from her crouch at her locker to come face to neck with a very angry Tim Riggins. He had one shoulder leaning on her locker door and his arms crossed over his chest, but despite the causal pose she could see the flush in his cheeks, the clenched jaw and the cords standing out on his arms and neck. He wasn't flashing any dimples at her today.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked quietly through clenched teeth. Oh, he was furious.

"I tried to make it look like you had done it so you didn't get into trouble."

"You thought I wrote my s's backwards?" Lauren started to have some regrets.

"You thought I'd care if you got a good mark." Despite her coolness she was shaking.

"Do you know what happens if I don't get As in English now?"

He took a step closer and Lauren took a step back.

"I don't care."

"Oh you'll care if Dillon's starting fullback can't play."

"It won't affect my life."

"You're not from Texas are you?" She watched his jaw clench and swallowed.

Too bold. Definitely too bold.

"What gave me away, my big vocabulary?" Oh God, why couldn't she shut up? Her brain had just told her to shut up and here she was digging a deeper hole. Tim squinted at her and she saw pure anger and was truly scared. She shook her head.

"It's not your charm." Ouch. "You'll regret fucking with me." The tone was deep and serious and more threatening for the lack of emotion in it. He used his shoulder to push himself off the locker not breaking eye contact with her until he turned his back and walked away. How had she ever thought he was cute? He was an ass. A dangerous ass.

She watched him walk down the hall, people moving automatically out of his way while calling to him, trying to give him high fives or a pat on the back. This might not be the best start she had ever had at a new school. There were always the jocks at every high school sand they were always popular with the "in" kids, but at this school she sensed it was very different. The football players were idolized, not just popular. The locker a few down from hers had QB1 on it and there were always notes tucked in the sides or girls all around it although actually she hadn't seen him yet. Was it really possible that in the first two days of school she had made herself the leper?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Lauren." Lauren looked up in surprise and then smiled. It was the girls she sat beside in chemistry class who had actually been nice to her since she started, even after the incident which was all over the school now. Paige had walked by her today and called her a bitch in the hallway.

"Hi Julie."

"You do know that Tim Riggins is throwing grapes at you right?"

"Yes." Lauren couldn't help but laugh. "I can't ensure your safety."

"I'll take my chances but why don't you move?"

"I was here first and if I get up he wins." Lauren blinked as she felt another grape bounce of her ponytail.

"So you really didn't do his homework?"

"Nope." Ping, that one was off her shoulder.

"But you let him think that you had?"

"Yep." This grape hit Julie's arm, Tim's first miss.

"Sorry." He called over from two tables behind Lauren. Neither one acknowledged his apology.

"Are you coming to the football game on Friday?" Julie asked, flipping the grape off her tray.

"I don't think so." Ping.

"It'll be fun. You have to come and see the craziness."

"Craziness? I don't think that I should be a supporter of the Dillon Panthers as I am seemingly trying to sabotage them."

"I actually heard that you were planted here by another school to take out players on our roster." Ping

"I wish I was that cool instead of just being a smart ass at the wrong time. Do you think they will get over it?"

"Tim Riggins or the other students?"

"The other students. He I could ignore." Ping. Both girls laughed as the grape bounced off Lauren's shoulder and landed on her sandwich. Looking at the grape she added, "Most of the time".

"I think that they will get over it as soon as Tim tells them to. They are sheep. If you don't try to doom some other player something more interesting will take their attention. We're teenagers right, so we have no attention span."

"Hi Julie." Ping. Both girls looked up.

"Hey Matt. Matt this is Lauren."

"Hi."

"Hi. I've heard about you." Lauren grimaced and felt her face redden. This time the grape bounced off Matt's chest.

"Does he have many grapes left?"

"Give her a break 33." He turned back to the girls, "Less than twenty."

"Thank god."

"I was wondering if you're going to the game Julie?" Matt asked, his face turning a little red as he finished the question.

"I was just trying to talk Lauren into it."

"There's a party at Ashley Kowalski's after the game."

"Well, maybe I'll see you there." Matt flushed and they smiled at each other before he left. Lauren looked at Julie, her eyes wide.

"I don't know." Ping. But you could tell that Julie did know.

"He's cute."

"I know and he's so sweet. He's shy. I'm shy. Please come with me. Not everyone at this school is an idiot."

"Okay but if we lose the game I might be burnt at the stake." Ping.

"I'll protect you, we'll have fun." Julie leaned over to pick the grape out of Lauren's curly hair.

"We'll see. Just make sure Riggins doesn't see me there or we'll be covered in some kind of fruit."

"I thought you didn't care about Dillon football." Lauren turned at the drawled words and saw Tim leaning up against a parked car in the driveway with a short blonde wrapped around him. He had a beer bottle dangling from two fingers, his other hand was up the back of the girl's shirt. Her hands were all over him. It was obvious what was going to be the next step for the two of them.

"Is this the bitch that screwed you?" The girl asked.

"She wishes." One of the other guys in the group said and there much laughter and high fives. Why had she left the security of Julie? She had left Julie to Matt. She was a big girl. She could get by them and go home. She ignored the others and turned her look to the blonde.

"I'm not interested in Dillon football and if I had screwed your boy he wouldn't be trying to feel you up." The universal sound of those watching someone get burned came from the trio of football players. Lauren knew she sounded a lot more confident than she felt. She better get going while she could and she turned around and continued walking.

Her mouth was going to get her killed. Or run out of town by a posse, or whatever they did in this stupid state.

"Fucking bitch." She heard the girl yell at her and jumped as a beer bottle shattered on the sidewalk right beside her. Looking down at her leg she saw a couple small cuts with blood on her calf. Turning around she saw the group was laughing and Tim no longer had his beer in his hand. He was the only one not laughing, he was just looking at her. Was he that mean? Lauren felt the tears start and she turned away and walked quicker. They probably could smell fear and tears and they would tear her apart. Her pace increased dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be grouping you alphabetically. So listen up. " Mrs. Graham started to pair people up starting with Adams and Bayer. Lauren was relieved. At least someone had to be her partner, rather than her having to go to the teacher to ask for a partner. She remained relieved, but only until she started to watch people moving into pairs and the teacher paired O'Connor and Price together.

"Riggins and Rhodes." The class made an odd noise and Lauren's heart or stomach made the same noise at the same time. The teacher ignored the noise and went on. "Sanderson and Smith."

Lauren picked up her binder and walked to the back of the class to where Tim sat knowing that he would not be walking up to her. It was better if whatever was going to happen, happened at the back of the class, not at her seat right at the front of the class. She sat beside him and waited for the teacher to read out the last pairing.

"What book do you want to do?" Lauren asked when they had sat there for a minute in silence. Tim just shrugged. He hadn't even looked at her yet. "I am not doing all the work."

Tim still didn't say anything just staring straight ahead taping his pen on the closed binder in front of him. The other groups were all discussing the handouts and they were just wasting time.

"This is crap!" Lauren started quietly but the class was obviously waiting for something and those closest to them turned to look, but for once Lauren didn't care. She was suddenly furious and she was no longer worried about being quiet. "This all started because you were an arrogant shit to me, you've made the last month hell and then you throw a beer bottle at me-"

"I ain't the one-"

"Rhodes. Riggins. Is there a problem here?" Mrs Graham had heard Lauren at her desk in the front

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am." They both responded at the same time.

"Out in the hall, now." They both stood up quickly, Lauren knowing she was in big trouble and Tim because for once it wasn't him. Out in the hall he walked across to the lockers on the opposite side and leaned against them, arms crossed as well as his feet. Lauren on the other hand kept moving. She wasn't used to being in the hall. She could hear the class talking through the door.

"What is going on?" Mrs Graham asked as she came out of the door, her arms already crossed.

"I have no idea m'am."

"Cut it out Riggins, you're never the innocent in these things. Rhodes, care to explain your outburst?"

"I can't work with him. I'll do this on my own."

"So I guess the rumours are true. Did you do that assignment that Riggins handed in?" Lauren looked down.

"I did." She didn't even think to lie.

"And are you making her life hell because she didn't do the work at the high standard you expect Riggins?" Tim didn't say anything, not willing to confirm his guilt. "You could be suspended for this or lose your eligability." He still didn't say anything just continued to stare at the teacher from his relaxed pose against the locker.

"Alright, here is the way I see it. Rhodes you want a good mark. Riggins you need a good mark. So you have a common goal to work towards. I expect to see a finished project that is equally done by y'all. You need to create a presentation that will ensure that Riggins, you keep your place on the team and Rhodes, you keep your grade point average up."

"But-" Lauren tried to interrupt.

"I don't care about anything but the final project and it better be a good one."

"Won't you-" Lauren asked.

"No." Now she had tears in her eyes. How were they going to do this? She blinked to try and keep them in. "Don't come back in till you have your book chosen." Mrs Graham went back into the room leaving the two students in the hall. Lauren put the heels of her hands hard against her eyes.

God she hated Tim Riggins. She hated Dillon High School. She hated Texas-

"Pick a book Sunshine." His voice was quiet and yet still sarcastic, "The bell is going to ring." That would be a great end to a crap day. If people saw them out in the hall with her crying, the rumour mill would go even more crazy.

"I don't care." She ran a finger under her eyes to make sure there was no tell tale makeup under them.

"Of Mice and Men."

"Fine. I'll meet you after school in the library."

"Practice."

"Right. God forbid you miss a practice." Again he didn't reply. "Fine at the public library after practice."

"Sure." Tim turned and walked into the class and Lauren took a breath to try and steady herself. Maybe the deep breath would keep the tears in her eyes because once they started there would be no stopping them. Just as the bell rang Tim came out with his napsack and her bag which he handed to her silently and walked away. Lauren was shocked. That was actually a nice gesture, meaning she didn't have to go back in the classroom and face everyone. Not that she was going to say thank you to him. This was all his fault anyway. As the classroom doors started to open, she headed the opposite way Tim was walking.

"Five minute warning." Lauren smiled at the libarian and started to pack up her bag. Was Tim willing to throw away his English mark just to spite her? She had been waiting for two hours and now the library was closing. No English homework done but her science was done for the week.

As she walked out of the library an older back pickup pulled up in the parking lot. Ignoring it, Lauren headed across the lawn to the sidewalk. She liked the smell in the air, like a sweet grass, it was the only thing she liked about this stupid town.

"Hey." She'd have to talk to Mrs. Graham tomorrow, who would probably tell her to suck it up. "Rhodes!" She turned to see Tim walking towards her with his backpack over his shoulder, wearing shorts and a t-shirt and his hair was wet. She looked at her watch.

"Practice just ended?" She asked skeptically. Tim nodded. "You practice till eight?"

"Three nights a week?"

"For a high school sport?"

"It's two pers right now."

"Two per?"

"Morning and night."

"When are you supposed to do homework?"

He offered a shrug. No wonder they needed athletic scholarships.

"Well the library closes at eight."

"Shit."

"You didn't know that?"

"I've never been here before. When did you get here?"

"Oh, just before six."

"I thought you knew when we'd be done."

"I thought I did. It seemed reasonable to me."

"Where should we go?"

"Not tonight. I have to be home by nine. It'll have to be tomorrow but I'm not hanging out at the library by myself all night." Lauren shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other. "When you're done, I live at 105 Cole Road. Meet me there when you're done and we'll go from there." Lauren turned and continued across the grass to the sidewalk.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked and Lauren knew it was a grudging question.

"No. I think I'm safer with strangers. It's better for slutting around." She called back over her shoulder, not turning to see his reaction, still not sure if he had just stood her up to piss her off.

"What?" So he was going to pretend he knew nothing about the latest slander written on her locker. He should take credit, it was at least spelt right.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim rang the doorbell and was surprised when the door was opened quickly by a woman with short curly hair.

"Hello?"

"Is Lauren here?" She gave him a look that he felt went right through him.

"You must be Tim Riggins."

"Yes m'am."

"Ahhh, Texas manners. I love them. Come on in. I'm Jane Rhodes." She gestured at him to leave his backpack in the foyer and to follow her down the hall to the kitchen. "Wren is just finishing mowing the back lawn. I suppose you just came from practice, so you haven't eaten." She didn't even wait for an answer from him.

"Rabbit, hon. We need another plate at the table." She called to the ajoined family room. A boy about ten came in and looked at Tim strangely.

"Hello. Do I know you?" The boy asked.

"Tim Riggins." He put his hand out and the boy shook it.

"Tim Riggins, 33, fullback, Dillon Panthers." Tim grinned at the almost rebotic recitation of the football program.

"Yeah." The boy looked at Tim as if waiting for something.

"Then that is how you have to introduce yourself. So people know who you are." Again the boy just looked at him.

"Tim Riggins…33….Dillon Panthers…fullback." Tim repeated hesitantly.

"Tim Riggins, 33, fullback, Dillon Panthers."

"He did well enough Rabbit. Get a place setting. Tim, you can get the milk from the fridge. Where is J.D?" Tim walked over and opened the fridge and was blown away by the amount of food in it. His fridge held some ketchup and mustard, a package of bologna and beer. The Rhodes' fridge was packed. When he turned back from the fridge Lauren was just walking in through the door. Her hair was loose, all curls and twists and she was wearing a thin tank top and shorts. Tim could see that the freckles that were on her nose and cheeks were also on her shoulders. She was actually cute with her hair down, it was the kind of curly that looked like springs and made him want to tug it to see if it did bounce back.

When she turned and saw him she looked surprised then angry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't done till 8:00?"

"Is that anyway to speak to a guest missy?" Jane asked as she pulled the ham out of the oven.

"He's not my guest."

"He is my guest then. Tim Riggins, 33, Fullback, Dillon Panthers."

"No. We'll just go to the library now."

"I have invited him for dinner which you have also not eaten. You can go anywhere you please after dinner."

"But-"

"Lauren." The stern male voice came from the doorway. "That will be enough." Tim and Lauren turned to look at the tall uniformed man. His hair was gray but he wasn't any older then his wife. Rabbit came to stand in front of him.

"Captain Keith Rhodes. Tim Riggins, 33, fullback, Dillon Panthers. Tim Riggins. Captain Keith Rhodes, Royal Canadian Airforce." At the end of Rabbit's introduction they shook hands.

"Sir."

"Tim. Nice to meet you. Lauren go wash up and find your brother." He bent at the knees to look right in Rabbit's eyes.

"Hello son. How was your day?"

"Fine." Lauren shot a look at Tim as she left the kitchen but she obviously didn't argue with her dad. He kissed her on top of her head as she stomped by.

"Tim, put the milk on the table and it looks like you are sitting next to Rabbit." Jane suggested as she brought the platter over.

"As my guest."

"As his guest." Tim sat down at the setting Rabbit directed him to. He wasn't sure what was odd about Rabbit, something was just off.

"It's just ham and potatoes tonight Cappy." Jane offered as her husband came over to give her a kiss.

"I can't believe he's here. And mom invited him for dinner?"

"I know. I should have told them what has been happening." That was Lauren's voice but it stopped as she and what he had to assume was her brother came around the corner. They looked similar with the brown hair and freckles but he wore his hair short and it seemed straight.

"Tim Riggins. Jack Dane Rhodes grade eight student. J.D, Tim Riggins, 33, Fullback, Dillon Panthers." Tim was almost getting used to this introduction. J.D took the seat across from him ignoring the hand that Tim had put out to shake.

"Alright, best thing today Rabbit?" Jane asked as she handed Tim the bowl of mashed potatoes, not noticing her sons lack of manners.

"I have made a new friend and he is my guest for dinner."

"Good. J.D?" The food smelled so good and Tim heaped the potatoes on his plate. He handed the bowl to Rabbit who took it awkwardly, so Tim held the bowl while Rabbit served himself and then reached over Rabbit's plate to hand Lauren's father the bowl.

"I think I'll try out for soccer."

"Wren?

"Absolutely nothing was good today."

"Wren, this is supposed to be good news time." Rabbit said seriously picking the tomato out of his salad.

"No one wrote anything on my locker today." Lauren kept her focus on pushing the potatoes on her plate.

"What's been written on your locker?" Rabbit asked.

"Nothing that is good news."

"Lauren." Her mum made a head nod in Rabbit's direction.

"Ok. Well there was this guy in the cafeteria throwing grapes at me the other day, but he ran out of grapes and he stopped. It was good that he stopped." Lauren looked up from her plate just long enough to make eye contact with Tim.

"Why would someone do that?" Lauren's dad asked and Tim winced, was he going to have to apologize or explain his behaviour? He put his fork and knife down and wondered how much her parents knew? Or how much they were about to find out. He imagined that the Captain would have an opinion on his cheating.

"He probably thinks you're adorable and was trying to get your attention." Jane offered as she turned the knife in Rabbit's hand around. Lauren let out a snort at the same time as J.D choked on his milk. Tim felt himself blushing as the other two laughed.

"There you go Wren. The guy obviously thought you were the most adorable thing - " J.D couldn't even continue he was laughing so hard. Lauren looked at the embarrassed Tim who was looking at his plate despite the fact that he has been eating like he'd had no food in a week. Maybe now he understand how she had felt the last two weeks. Her parents didn't need to know any of this. J.D had actually found out at his middle school, she wouldn't have told him either.

"You could be right mum. Maybe that's how they do it in Texas."

"Well take it as a compliment Wren."

They sat in the front yard near the big tree and got their assignments out.

"Rabbit." Tim said and Lauren sighed.

"He's autistic. He's not retarded. His brain works completely out of the box. He's smart but he needs things to be said or done a certain way to ensure that his world is in order." Tim got the feeling she was used to explaining his behaviour to people.

"I meant the name." Lauren looked up from her binder with a quizzical look which Tim didn't blink from and Lauren's forehead uncreased.

"Really? Hmmm." Her nose wrinkled as she looked again before unconsciously shrugging. "His name is Eric but you heard my mum, everyone has a nickname. She called him Bunny from day one and when he was about seven he wanted us to call him Rabbit, it was less babyish. Have you read any of the book?"

"Thanks for not telling your parents."

Lauren didn't even look up. "Don't write on my locker anymore."

"I haven't."

Lauren looked at him with a yeah, sure look.

"Who else would write slut on my locker everyday?" He just looked at her never waivering. "Then tell your groupies or fan club or whatever to stop. They can ignore me all they want, but I'm not a slut."

To give Tim Riggins credit, whether he had written on her locker or someone else, that was the last day there was anything on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all the very encouraging reviews. It makes me want to keep writing.

Lauren rounded the corner of the hallway and literally ran into the person she had been looking for.

"Hey!" The girl that was in his arms and making out with Tim said as Lauren bounced off her.

"Sorry." Tim lifted his head and looked at her, recognizing her voice. Lauren didn't think this was the same girl that he had been at the party with; in fact she was sure it wasn't.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" He drawled at her and Lauren made sure that he saw her eyes roll.

"Our English is due on Monday and we've only met once."

"And?" The girl in his arms turned and pulled his arms so she was wrapped in his arms.

"We still have twenty questions left to do. I told you that I wasn't doing all the work."

"Well I think Tim is a little busy this weekend with the fundraising and the big party at the Johnsons, which you are not invited to." Lauren sighed, this was so high school. And despite actually being in high school, she had no interest.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him ignoring the girl and snub which might have hurt a bit.

"You heard the lady." Lauren snorted at the word lady and was given the finger from the said lady in response. "Take the first ten questions; I'll take the last ten."

Okay, she had been fairly decent to him when he invaded her house and this is what she got for not making him feel like shit in front of her parents. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you even read the book?"

"If you're so worried do all the questions."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and counted to five never breaking eye contact with him. The girl turned in his arms and he leaned down to continue where they had been interrupted.

"Screw you." Lauren said quietly and turned away not seeing anything but red.

Somehow she knew that this asshole was going to affect her life here in this stupid town as long as she lived here. Tim Riggins was her albatross to bear.

Tim leaned back crossing his arms over his black football jersey as he laughed at the kids trying to hit the target to sink his best friend, Trent Davis, QB1, in the dunk tank. Tim hated these stupid pep things. He played football because he wanted to hit people, not so he could do this suck up shit in the town. He always showed up and did the minimum he could get away with, taking tickets, signing autographs for kids and smiling at the girls. Trent on the other hand, always loved this stuff. He wanted to go play for Notre Dame and took any chance he could get to be a good guy to maintain a great reputation. Tim's own idea was that he just had to play well enough that it didn't matter if he was a good guy or not.

"Riggins!" Tim turned from the dunk tank to see Kane and Hunter running up to him.

"Miss me guys?" Kane and Hunter were two second string defensive backs.

"Yeah. Right."

"Riggins, there's a little kid under the table at our booth."

"So?"

"He keeps saying Tim Riggins, 33, fullback and some other stuff over and over."

"And he's bawling his eyes out."

"Shit."

"You know him?"

"Where is he?"

"This way. How do you know him?"

"Shut up." Tim broke out into a run when he saw a group of people looking under a wooden table. He pushed his way through and crouched down to see Rabbit under the table, scared and crying. He hadn't seen Rabbit since the dinner last week. He and Lauren had managed to only have to meet for ten minutes to split the questions for this week, one day at lunch.

"Hey Rabbit." Tim pushed his hair out of his face and tried to make eye contact but Rabbit was curled up with his face on his knees. "Would y'all piss off and stop starin' for Christ sakes." He waited till he started to see people backing off.

"Rabbit, it's Tim."

"Are you sure?" He sobbed still not looking up. Tim bit back a curse. He had no idea what to do. Why was Rabbit here alone? "Hi Rabbit Rhodes. I'm Tim Riggins, 33, fullback, Dillon Knights."

"Do you need a haircut?" Tim found himself smiling.

"I'm guessin' your Dad would think so." Rabbit looked up from his knees and put his arms out to Tim.

"I don't like clowns. I don't like them. Wren is going to be so scared." Tim reached a hand out and tapped the boy lightly on the back but that wasn't what Rabbit was looking for. Rabbit scooted on his bum towards Tim and wrapped his arms around his neck, crushing his thin body to Tim's. "I don't like clowns Tim Riggins." Tim made the same awkward pat on Rabbit's back before trying to rise from his crouch. When he realized that Rabbit was not going to let him go, he put his arms around him and lifted Rabbit up as he stood. There were still people standing and watching

Rabbit was clinging to him with his arms and his legs, his face buried in his neck and Tim could feel his neck getting wet. It bothered him that people were staring at him – them and that he didn't know what to do with a crying kid who kept mumbling "clowns".

"Allright Chief." Tim hitched Rabbit higher on his hip and looked around, people finally moving on, "We'll find your sister."

"Wren. She'll be mad." Tim started back to the dunking booth. "She'll be mad right Tim Riggins?" Tim swallowed back the sigh that was rising.

"I don't know." Maybe he should offer more reassurance but he was getting these quizzical looks. It was a strange sight to see Tim Riggins with a kid, never mind carrying a crying kid who was wrapped around him. He kept looking for any of the Rhodes.

"Is your family here?"

"No, just Wren. I wanted to come and everyone was out so finally Wren said we would come and then I saw the clown."

Kane and Hunter were still standing there, now staring at Riggins and Rabbit like they each had three heads.

"Have you seen Lauren Rhodes?"

"The one that –"

"Ya'll are fu-. That one."

Tim could feel Rabbit's grip get tighter around his neck. "Look for her and tell her to meet me at the dunk tank." Kane and Hunter ran off, not even thinking of not obeying the order. He couldn't get Rabbit to let go of him, so he sat on the picnic table with Rabbit on his knee, his face still smushed up against his neck. Troy gave him the what's up look from his perch in the water tank and Tim shook his head.

He saw Lauren and Hunter come running from the school. Man, she could run.

"Rabbit. I see your sister."

"Is she mad?"

"Can't tell. You look."

Rabbit raised his face as Lauren stopped at the table. She was red, probably from the sprint. She was breathing in gasps.

"Oh no. She's mad." Rabbit's face went back down into Tim's neck.

"Not mad." She panted. "Scared. Where did you go?"

Rabbit didn't respond so she looked to Tim. There was no expression on his face from his sunglasses down. He was doing a good job of not looking embarrassed as people stared at him and Rabbit, she thought.

"Clowns." He said drily. Lauren slumped on the bench of the picnic table. She wiped her eyes and Tim wasn't sure if it was because of the sweat or whether she was crying.

"What did we tell you about clowns?"

"Real people in makeup." They both heard the mumble from Rabbit. Tim watched Lauren compose herself and stand up, throwing her shoulders back. She wiped her eyes again and Tim knew that they were tears.

"Ok, Rabbit. Can you let Riggins go please." Tim didn't feel any losing of the grip at his neck. "I am not mad. I didn't want to be here anyway. I am really happy to go home."

"Tim Riggins will protect me."

"I can protect you. We'll walk home. I'll hold your hand and watch out for clowns."

"Tim Riggins will protect me." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Tim could tell she had had enough. Before she opened her mouth he jumped in.

"I'll drive you home."

"No." Lauren said quickly. "No way." She rubbed her eyes again and then tried to change her tone of voice. "Rabbit, Tim will stay here and make that sure that the clowns don't follow us home. If he drives us home we won't be sure that we're safe." She grimaced down at the back of Rabbit's head, studiously ignoring Tim.

"That'll work." Tim said, more so for Rabbit's sake then Lauren's, although he found himself feeling a little sorry for her. Having a brother like Rabbit couldn't be easy. "It'll be easier to watch from here."

They both waited to see what Rabbit would decide.

"You promise Tim Riggins."

"I do." Rabbit looked him the face and must have decided that he did believe Tim. Lauren was pissed off that Rabbit decided that he could trust this ass and meanwhile she couldn't.

"Thank you Tim Riggins." Rabbit kissed him on the cheek and climbed off the picnic table. Tim didn't say anything and Lauren had nothing to say so took Rabbit's hand and headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for the long gap. Remember this is an alternative scenario to any of the season but takes place most likely in season 1…

Let me know what you think, it was written quicker than the previous chapters.

Lauren waited outside English class waiting for Tim. Was he always late? She finally saw him coming as the last bell rang.

He stopped a foot in front of her and didn't say anything.

"Thank you for being nice to Rabbit on Saturday." She looked at the open collar of his shirt rather than making any eye contact.

"Okay." He looked down at her curly hair wondering if it was as springy as it looked. She should wear it loose like she had when he had dinner at her house. Pulling it back still made it obvious it was curly; she shouldn't try to hide it.

"Do you have your questions done?"

"Yeah."

"Typed?"

"Yeah."

She nodded and looked him in the eye. "Good." She turned and headed into the classroom as Mrs. Graham was coming to close the door.

"Riggins and Rhodes. Nice of you to join us." And she took their papers from them.

Tuesday at the end of the day announcements Lauren heard herself and Tim get called to Mrs. Graham's room. This could not be for any good reason. She hadn't even had a chance to look at Tim's paper. She had hoped they could merge their reports and format them to match. This could not be good. She thought about heading into the bathroom to see if she actually would throw up. She didn't see Mrs. Graham getting any warmer waiting for her. Hopefully Tim had actually done his own work. Or maybe she hoped that he didn't do his own work. She saw him walking in the same direction talking to some guy.

"Riggins?" She called out and stepped a little quicker to catch up.

"This is my date, man." He said to the guy with a grin.

"Shut up. Did you do your work for English?"

"She sounds like your wife."

"You shut up too. Did you?" Tim signalled his buddy off.

"I told you I did."

"You also are a liar, a cheat and a manwhore."

"Not all those things are bad."

"Okay then, I'll wait outside while you have sex with Mrs. Graham and try and improve our mark. Oh wait, maybe you can't improve it that way." He looked down at her as they walked to the class. She was a sparkplug. A very annoying sparkplug.

"I could make you forget about your mark." He drawled at her, waiting for her response.

"Right. It would take more than a stupid jock to make me forget that I am not going to live in this stupid hick town with stupid hick ex-football players."

"I didn't propose Sunshine."

Lauren stopped in front of the classroom.

"Don't screw this up Riggins. I am not going to have some wife to take care of me like you are."

"This is not a combination of your work. You did not discuss these questions and come to any type of consensus. I can tell that the first ten questions are not done by the same person as the last ten. I am going to guess that the first ten are your Rhodes. If this is true, then these last ten aren't bad for you Riggins, but they don't mesh with the opinions on the first ten." Mrs. Graham looked from one to the other. "It's not bad work, but it is not what I wanted from a group project. I am not going to mark you on this. Everyone in the class will be getting new partners but not you two. You till will work for the rest of the term as a pair and I will base your marks on the next three assignments. Understand?"

Lauren nodded, this was not as bad as she had been expecting. Tim didn't look as happy.

"And Riggins, you might actually learn something from her." She gave them the shoo gesture.

Walking out in the hall Lauren stopped and looked at the back of Tim.

"You should give me the name of the rally girl that did your work so I can meet with her to finish the project." Tim turned so quickly that she didn't have time to back up, just flinch. She didn't like looking up at him, but she had to, her face was almost pressed against the plaid cotton shirt he was wearing. His eyes were unique, the brown all flecked with amber and Lauren couldn't help but be jittery, he looking down at her, their noses an inch apart.

"I did it."

"Right."

"I don't care if you believe me. I don't want to do this. I am not doing this."

"So then what, just fail?"

"Are you always such a pain in the ass?"

"You have all the power. You have made me regret what I did. You have made sure everyone hates me. What more do you you want? I am sorry Riggins. Sorry. Ok. Now just let me get us an A and I will never inconvience you again."

Tim didn't say anything. They were still nose to nose and Lauren was hoping he would lift his head and walk away. Then she could just do the work and ignore him.

"You are not getting me an A." His voice was low and dead serious.

"I can. I can do this assignment for us."

"You are not going to do it for me. I'll prove it to you and then maybe your snotty little attitude will improve. This type A thing is not doing a thing for you." Lauren opened her mouth to defend her attitude against his but he put his hand over her mouth and leaned in closer to her ear. "Shut it. We will get this done. I will meet you at the library tonight at 7:00." He took a step back and then removed his hand from her mouth daring her to say anything. Lauren couldn't think of anything. She was stunned. Tim turned away and headed to the phys. ed. wing. Lauren didn't even have to bite her tongue, she still had no comeback.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE GAP LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING IT.

THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN GIVING ME FEEDBACK.

Chapter 7

Lauren sat at the table in the library trying to get her math homework done before Tim got there. She always had a hard time with statistics of any kind. She looked at her watch, 6:30, so she still had time. She had decided after this afternoon to not argue with Tim Riggins. Not not ever, but not tonight. She was not an A type snot and she would prove it. She could bite her tongue and try to treat him like she treated every other person. Not that she cared what he thought.

But on the other hand there was no way that she was going to cozy up to this big man on campus. He had more of that then was healthy. If they could be civil for a few hours a week and get these projects done then she would never have to say one word to him again, good or bad. They would never be in the same social world and she would then be invisible to him. Invisible she could do. It just might kill her, but she could do this.

Lauren sighed and picked up her eraser again. In eight weeks this term would be over. Thank god.

"You have Miller for math?" Lauren looked up from her calculator as Tim pulled out the chair and sat down across from her.

"Yeah, second period." She glanced at her watch, it was 7:00 exactly. Who knew.

"First period." He leaned over and pulled out his novel, binder and a pen from his bag. "If you do your work, his tests are alwaus questions right out of the text book."

"That's not going to help me with these stats." She went to close her binder and text. Right, new Lauren. "But thanks for the heads up." She pulled out the outline for the second English project. She looked up at him and realized that he must have just left practice again as his hair was just drying and his cheeks were red. He looked hot. Not that hot, just finished working out hot. Not that… Lauren gave her head a shake . Tim raised an eyebrow. Lauren shook her head again.

"I'm guessing you read the book?" Tim asked with a smirk. She was just about to ask him the same thing. Deep breath.

"Yes." Another deep breath. "Did you?"

"I saw the movie." Lauren felt her shoulders rise as did her blood pressure. He continued to smirk at her and Lauren wondered if he was trying to bait her into losing it again and proving him right. Was there a movie of this book? Be the better person…like you already are, the evil voice said in her head.

"Then I imagine you have the gist of it."

"Gist?"

"You…you get the basic point."

Tim slouched in his seat a bit and his smirk became a full out grin.

"You better hope so." He drawled.

She had refused a ride home again, even though it was starting to get dark. Tim leaned back against the side of the truck deciding to make sure she made it through the park to the lighted street. He had offered to complete their teambuilding if she wanted to on the way home. That might have helped her make her decision to walk.

He had read the book. He had done his other questions and he had finished the math she was struggling with, at lunch. Stats was the easiest thing in the world when you put it all into football. But she didn't need to know that. No one needed to know that. He had learned a long time ago that the less he did, the lower the expectations people had of him. Being a Riggins right from the start made sure that no one expected much good to come of you. Why disappoint? That was Billy's problem. He wanted the respect that came with being a fine upstanding citizen, which not the way anyone looked at the Riggins boys.

Tonight had been entertaining. They had completed most of their outline. He had tried to torment her, but she hadn't snapped. He thought he had heard asshole once under her breath, but despite being slightly patronizing, she had stayed calm. He saw her on the sidewalk and got in and started the truck. He had made sure that he had kept his input slim so that she could continue to worry about that for the term. When she wasn't making him crazy it was fun to make her crazy.

Lauren rang the doorbell on the house with the Tim Riggins #33 sign in the front yard. The house was small but it was in good shape. The door opened and she was greeted by what had to be Tim's brother. He was a shorter, older version of Tim with short black hair.

"Yeh?"

"This is Tim's." Lauren handed the book out to him.

"He's in the backyard." And he closed the door. So much for just dropping off the book. This family must have the worst people skills known to man. Lauren walked around the house to find Tim on a ladder fixing the eavestough. He had on cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt whose sleeves had been cut off, a baseball cap on backwards along with his pair of Oakley sunglasses. As Lauren got closer she could see the white ipod earphones going from his ears and disappearing into the pocket of his shorts.

"Riggins." No response. She called again and again no response. His bare calf was right in front of her so she poked him just above his running shoe just below the huge brusise she assumed he had gotten on Friday night in the game.

"Shit." He dropped the screw driver and the screws he has been holding in his mouth.

"Sorry." She said flinching.

Tim came down the ladder and pulled the earphones out.

"What?'

"I said sorry." She bent down and picked up the screws and handed it to him along with the novel. "I guess I gathered up your book with my stuff yesterday."

"So y'all could come over to scare the shit out of me?" He reached down and grabbed the beer from the ground taking a big gulp. It was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Yes. I took your book because I have dreamt of coming to your house and poking you in the leg. And am I ever glad I did. Are you always this grumpy?" Lauren asked looking around the yard. There were empties lying around the yard.

"I'm hung over."

"And you're drinking? Your parents let you drink?" Tim just looked at her, his eyes hidden behind the sport sunglasses. "Your brother sent me back here. I was just going to drop it off, but he didn't really give me a chance."

"He's hung too."

"So it's not the Riggins charm. I was afraid I brought it out in all of you." Tim took another drink and Lauren decided to stop the inane babble. "Alright. You're welcome." She turned to walk away and had made it about half way across the yard cursing herself for making the effort to bring the book back. He was such a jerk.

"Rhodes." Lauren turned around to see Tim walking towards her, putting the screwdriver in the pocket of the low slung cargo shorts. When he got within a few steps of her he stopped. "You ccan be useful."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." Tim said taking a deep breath. "I'll give you five minutes to ask any question but you have to hold the screws." He held them out to her and she held his gaze for a minute judging whether to trust him or not, then she took them, her curiosity overtaking any thing else.

"Are your parents together?" Tim smirked as they walked back to the ladder.

"I don't think so." He climbed back up the step ladder and Lauren couldn't help but admire the definition in his arms he started to work over his head again.

"When did they leave?"

"Mom when I was ten and my father left when I was twelve."

"How old was your brother?"

"Sixteen"

"How could your parents just leave you two alone?"

"That's a question you would have to ask them." He put his hand down for a screw and she handed it to him and he continued to work.

"Do you ever see them?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe that you and your brother could live by yourselves. Your brother is amazing."

"He's not a saint. He lets me know every day what a burden I am." It must be crappy to know that the person taking care of you didn't even want you or to be responsible for you.

"Really?" When Tim didn't respond she took that as a yes. "Do you miss your parents?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tim stepped down the ladder and took the last screw from her. She looked at him with what appeared to be concern.

"I'm done the eavestrough Sunshine, you're done question time." He didn't want her feeling sorry for him. He was never looking for that. She went to say something and then changed her mind.

"Don't call me that. See you tomorrow." She turned and headed back to the gate. Tim watched her go and thought about what a different girl she was from what he was used to. He knew she wasn't interested in football or the cliques that went with it, but she asked him questions that made him feel as though she was interested in him. Almost against her own will. It was disconcerting. He was used to being wanted for who he was, not what he was. He was far more comfortable being wanted for his looks or his football.

Tim found himself wishing she hadn't left which was strange. He folded up the ladder and carried it over to the shed. Tim realized that he didn't mind the way she talked or how much she talked. Her accent was like the people on t.v, almost clipped. Every once in a while she would use a word that he didn't know and he assumed they were Canadian.

He never looked for the company of a girl except in one way and that rarely involved conversation if he could help it. It was going to stay that way too.

Lauren was more like that girl next door who was a tattle-tale or a nag. She seemed younger for some reason. Definetly too young for him. She was proabably a damn virgin too.


	8. Chapter 8

The party was loud, too loud, especially with a loss by the home team. Looking around, Lauren could see that some of the team were definetly blowing off steam in the form of ramping up the party. She had come with Grace and the group of friends she was slowly making. Now they could barely talk and it was getting more and more crowded in the house and the backyard of whoever was having the party. Lauren pressed back against the wall to let a couple of cheerleaders go by, still in their uniforms although the P painted on their cheeks looked all smeared. Had they been crying? Lauren wondered if they had cried about the loss of the football game or for the fact that their "cheering" had not been perky enough for the boys to win. She turned to offer the thought that amused her to Grace and was rewarded with Grace's elbow knocking the plastic cup out of beer in her hands all over Lauren's chest.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. At least it was warm." Lauren looked down but in the darkness and the crowding she couldn't even see her cup to pick it up. "I'm going to find the bathroom."

She elbowed and pushed her way through the crowd to find the stairs knowing there would be a bathroom upstairs. Getting up the stairs was like playing twister and by the time she made it up she was hot. Her ponytail was half out and she pulled the elastic and ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel the tight curls in it from the humidity and decided not to try and get control of it. She saw the lineup in the hall for the bathroom and joined the end near the top of the stairs. Holding her wet black t-shirt out from her chest she blew down her shirt in some attempt to dry it.

"I can do that for you." She raised only her eyes to see the long legs in jeans and the untucked and disarried cotton plaid shirt and knew fully well who was in front of her. She took the side step as the line up moved and then looked up.

"I'm good."

Tim's face was flushed and he didn't look happy. From the game? He too took the side step so he stayed in front of Lauren in the narrow hallway. He lifted his face to take a drink and Lauren saw the three bleeding furrows on his neck. "You're bleeding."

"I know. They wanted to stitch them."

"Why didn't you let them?" He took another long drink.

"I don't like getting them out."

Lauren almost subconciously went up to cover the cuts with her hand to stop the blood oozing out and then she remembered that she had a tank top on between her t-shirt and bra and quickly removed her shirt. She bunched it up and pushed it on the cuts. Just as quickly, Tim took a step closer, his chest up against her, his hands on the wall beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren looked up, his question coming just before hers.

"You're bleeding."

"So you take your shirt off here?" Her mouth was at his chin he was so close. "Look somewhere else asshole." He growled and the guy beside her decided it was safer downstairs and left. It was dark in the hallway, all the bedroom doors closed and she was not the only girl at the party with a tank top on.

"I have a shirt on Tim. What's wrong with trying to help?" She pushed harder on his neck with the shirt, and he grit his teeth but he didn't move. Why was he mad at her?

"You take your shirt off here and expect nothing to happen. You're drunk"

"I'm not hammered, my shirt just smells that way. The only thing that happened is that you are squishing me. Get off, it's too hot."

"Not till you put the shirt back on." Now she was getting mad. So much for keeping her cool around him.

"There are girls here with less on, go lean on them."

"Those girls can take care of themselves. You can't, you nerd." Lauren opened her mouth as she tried to get her hand between them to push him away.

"Nerd! You are such a -" The bathroom door opened, putting more light into the hallway and Tim moved closer still trying to block her from sight. The next person started into the bathroom and suddenly threw up all over the ceramic tiles.

"Fuck." The smell hit them all at once and Tim turned the door knob beside Lauren and they practically fell into the bedroom as others scrambled down the stairs.

He shut the door behind him and Lauren realized that she had her t-shirt up to her mouth and nose and slowly removed it.

Lauren saw the bed in the light from the window and turned on the beside lamp which was a low light but it let her see what direction to let her anger.

"I don't need an older brother, I have enough brothers. I also don't need you -" He put the beer bottle down on the dresser and stepped towards her from the door and shook his head.

"You need something...common sense."

"For trying to help you?" She wasn't backing down and she moved closer.

"That was your first mistake." Now she saw red.

"I didn't think we were still enemies. If I didn't help you who would?"

His answer hit her quick and hard and knocked the breath from her.

"I should never have fuckin' told you. I do not want your pity."It came out as almost a growl. He didn't stop walking towards her until she was a foot from him. "I can take care of myself which you obviously can't."

Lauren grabbed the front of his shirt. "The only one looking at me in the hall was you. The only one I've been warned to stay away from is you. I would have done the same thing for someone else." Crap, her eyes were filling up. Why couldn't she seperate anger and crying?

"So you just take off your shirt for anyone?"

"Shut up Rawlings! Shut up! I just wanted to stop the bleeding. " He could hear the tears in her voice and he closed his eyes for a moment before saying anything.

"You've got blood on your face." She tried to push him back with the hand that was holding his shirt but he wouldn't move. He took her t-shirt out of her hand and cleaned the blood off her chin without looking her in the eye. Lauren breathed deeply and controlled herself too, her anger dying as quickly as it came.

"I cannot take the pity." His voice was quieter as his eyes focused on her mouth. "I can't take losing...and I have a lot of trouble taking help." He still wasn't looking at her but she could tell he wasn't mad anymore.

The door opened quickly and Lauren jumped as the door hit the wall.

"Oh my God, there you are. Lauren the cops are coming. We have to go." Grace's hands were flapping at the excitement. Was it at the idea of the police or finding Lauren in the bedroom with Tim?

Tim squeezed her hand and took a step back. Lauren had been holding his shirt so tightly that her fingers actually hurt as she moved them.

"Come on! My dad will kill me if he knows I was here." Lauren moved to the door before realizing that she still hadn't looked at Tim in the eyes She turned but he wasn't facing her. "Let's go."

Her parents would kill her too so she left with the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren wasn't suprised to see Tim sitting in the family room with Rabbit. She had heard the doorbell and figured it might be him, he hadn't been sure what time his workout would be done. They were both watching Mythbusters, Rabbit sitting a little closer to Tim than he probably should.

"I assume that Rabbit has a guest for dinner." Lauren said to her mum as she came into the kitchen.

"He's all yours after you both eat." SHe hadn't seen him since Saturday night. He hadn't been in English class today and she hadn't seen him in the halls. But that didn't mean she hadn't been thinking about him. She had finally decided around midnight that he was layered and he didn't want anyone to see past the cocky, athletic first layer. She just wondered what was the next layer.

Dinner had been uneventful except for Rabbit trying to use his fork in his left hand like Tim with poor results. Then they headed to the library, a short walk from her house.

When they settled in, Tim opened his backpack and handed Lauren her folded t-shirt.

"I'm sorry." She took it and realized he had washed it. "I was drunk."

Lauren nodded and put the shirt on the chair beside her. She wasn't sure if she owed him an apology too.

"Thank you. Are we enemies?" She asked as she flipped through her binder to get to her english notes.

"I don't think so."

The were silent for a moment.

"You have nice handwriting." Tim looked up from his paper with a raised eyebrow.

"I can also write my s's properly." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. You're left handed but you're very neat." Tim went back down to copying out of the book. "I'm sorry about that assignment." Lauren said quietly. Tim put the book down and looked at her in suprise.

"Why?"

"I did it because you were arrogant not because I thought you were stupid. I also thought you would check it before you handed it in."

"I'm not smart."

"You are. How else can you practice and workout, memorize all those plays and still do okay in school?"

"Rally girls." His smirk bugged her.

"No. You could do it yourself, you just found an easier way." Lauren didn't know why she was trying to make him feel better after accusing him of being arrogant. "You must be excited that you'll get a scholarship to University with football and have a degree."

"I'm not going to school." He pushed the hair off his face as he put his pen behind his ear.

"What?"

"I'll get some job with the town or something."

"Are you serious?"

"You can make good money."

"Who cares? You have the chance to get a scholarship with a big school and you aren't going to do it?"

"No."

"Then why are you going through all this stupid football stuff now?"

"The chicks." He said with that same smirk. Lauren snorted.

"What a waste."

Tim looked around the library to see who was around them and then leaned in closer to Lauren.

"I started playing football to get out of the house. Once I got good at it people looked at me differently. If I can get a ring then I'll be fine here. That's all I need."

"Really? That's all you need? A job with the town and some ring that will come with cool super powers?" She knew he was talking about a championship ring.

"And what do you need Sunshine?"

"Stop calling me that. If I was in your position. I'd be making sure I got into a great school and take a degree that was going to let me have a career. I'd play football and try to get into the NFL. I'd use my time off to travel the world and invest all my money so that when I got hurt or decided to quit I could do whatever I wanted." Lauren found herself speaking louder as she leaned over the table. "Are you so spoiled you don't see what you could do? You have talent and you can focus and you can get a free education and you have people that will make sure you can do all this. You know what I have? If I'm lucky and work hard I will get accepted to a university in Canada and I will have at least one part time job serving beer to guys like you and I will live in a hovel because my parents can't afford for me to get into residence. Then if I'm lucky maybe I will get a job so that I can pay back all the loans I had to get the degree and_"

"Shhhhhh!" The stern sound from the librarian made Lauren realize how loud she was getting and she slouched in her chair. Tim leaned back with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Lauren asked, grabbing her book, embarrassed to have spewed that all out. Somehow he was able to turn her into an idiot. She seemed to lose all control of her emotions around him.

"Spoiled?"

"You are…okay your not…I just mean you have a talent that could make your life so secure and you take it for granted."

"You never answered the question."

"Tell the librarian that."

"Let me put this more simply for y'all, what do you want to be when you grow up?" He spoke the last part slowly for her benefit.

"Seriously?"

"I'm not the one judgein'.."

Lauren played with her pen for a moment before deciding to be honest with Tim, something she had never told anyone else.

"I'd like to be a doctor to study kids like Rabbit, but there is no way my parents can afford that much school, plus I've been in a different continent for each grade so my transcript will be all wacky." She folded and unfolded the corner of her paper, "so I'll probably go through to be a teacher. I have to go to school in Canada so that the armed forces will pay some of it." She looked up to see if he was going to make fun of her and was suprised when he spoke.

"You're smart enough to do it."

"I know, but there's a lot of smart people. It's not like I'm anything special. I am just above average and that means I have a lot of competition."

Tim went back to his book. So that's why she was so crazy about her marks. Maybe he could understand that. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews. I didn't think that the reviews (or lack of reviews) would matter, but it does. It makes me feel great. Thank you for sticking with me and the story.

"That's a nice sound."

"What's that Jane?" Keith turned from the TV to see his wife standing near the window overlooking the front yard.

"Our daughter's laughter."

"Yeah, it's been a hard move for her this time. What are they doing out there?"

"They were working, Riggins was reading something to Wren as she typed but now she is tormenting him with something on the computer. She seems a lot happier lately."

"Maybe the boy out there has something to do with that."

"The boy who is about to – yep, tackle her?"

"I hope she protected the laptop." Jane laughed at her husband.

"Cappy, you are supposed to worry about the daughter that she is sprawled on the front lawn with a large boy draped on her. What will the neighbours say?"

"From what I understand they'll say, 'The Rhodes family must be very happy to have their daughter being tackled by the top fullback in the County. Go Dillon!" He made a little hurray gesture.

"I've heard other things about Riggins." Keith sighed, muting the TV.

"So have I Jane. I know he's had a rough life, but I've seen a lot of boys come into the army because they have nothing and they've ended up being the men that I respected the most. I've looked Tim in the eye and I trust him. I trust Lauren too."

"Don't you think Wren is a little naive for him?" Jane asked as she came and sat on the couch with him.

"Probably, but maybe that's what he needs. He's just a kid, but I don't think he's had many chances to be a kid."

"Can we afford to keep feeding him?" Keith laughed and hit the remote.

"We'll consider it out contribution to the Panther Football program."

"Wren." Lauren looked up from her work on the library table to see Tim. Had he just called her Wren, her mum's nickname for her?" He pulled the chair beside her closer and sat down.

"What's up?"

"Graham just gave me our paper." He handed her the duo tang that he had folded in his hand. She bit back her irritation that he had folded their work when they had to hand in with the final project. Opening the cover she saw the A minus and looked up with a smile.

"Did you see this?"

"Yeah. She said something about riding on coattails, but I'm sure she meant you." They grinned at each other.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're a nerd, where else would you be?"

Lauren shook her head but she couldn't get mad.

"This is great. Maybe this will mean that we can switch partners for the next part too." Although even as she said it Lauren wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to ask her?"

"Do you want me to?" He was silent for a minute before getting up off his seat.

"Do what you need to do." As she watched him walk away she was pretty sure she wouldn't be asking Mrs. Graham anything.

"Want to dance?" Lauren turned from Brett to see Tim standing there in worn jeans, a white t-shirt with a dark blue button down shirt over top with the arms rolled up. She looked around quickly.

"Me? No."

"Rawlings." Lauren shook her head as Brett walked away.

"Do I get a say in this?" She asked turning to Tim in disbelief.

"I guess not." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"Why is he afraid of you?" Tim turned and putting his hands on her hips he pulled her into him. Lauren hadn't realized how truly big and solid he was. Her eyes were on level with his chin and she was tall at least 5'8". She put her hands on his shoulders and could feel only muscle and bone.

"I thought you weren't coming to the dance." She looked up to see him looking down at her, his hair falling forward, putting more of his face into shadow.

"I wasn't."

"But you're here."  
"How's Buddy?"

"I assume you mean Brett. He's nice. He asked me to dance and I said yes." Lauren turned her face from Tim's intensive stare. People were looking at them and she could only imagine the speculation. "Believe it or not, I am actually making friends here, despite your help."

"I'm sorry." She almost didn't hear him over the music.

"Good. You've been even quieter than usual lately." She looked back at him to let him know she wasn't falling for this.

"I want you Sunshine." His quiet tone or what he said or the way that he was looking at her – something made her stomach clench.

"Don't call me that...I've heard the stories about you. You don't want me." Sunshine didn't sound as caustic as she was used too. Tim's hand moved to spread across her lower back, pushing her even closer to him. She moved her hands to the front of his chest, her elbows forcing some space between them. His chest was as hard as his shoulders and Lauren forced herself to keep her hands still.

"I do." She could smell him or a combination of him, his soap and his laundry. It was a nice smell, a very nice smell –

"No. No Tim. You are only interested in me because I am not throwing myself at you. You didn't bother to charm me or flex at me or whatever you do to girls…" He smiled at her and the corners of those brown eyes crinkled at the same time as the dimples showed. "Or smiled at them. Whatever." Lauren tilted her eyes down and felt Tim's chin graze her forehead. "Don't you see everyone looking at us? They are just waiting to see how long it takes till I sleep with you and you get me back for burning you."

"Do you care what they think?" Tim's breath was in her hair, across her skin.

"It's easy for you, you're their hero." Lauren felt him smile, his jaw against her temple, his hair soft on her check.

"Then what do you have to lose." Lauren snorted and rolled her eyes. She had to get away from him. He stopped her from being able to think.

"My self respect Riggins. That's about all I have here."

"You have more than that."

"I don't and you're the main reason that I don't. See you later English Partner." She added to remind herself what they were to each other, how out of her league he was. He clouded everything in her mind. He held her hips long enough for her to know that he was letting her go, that she wasn't the one escaping.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY – I hate when real life interferes with things I like to do.**

"What was the worst thing that ever happened to you?" Lauren looked up from the keyboard with a confused look on her face. She had decided to pretend that nothing had happened at the dance and so far, Tim had played along.

"Why would you want to know that?"

Tim looked up from his binder just as confused.

"I don't. Question six – Compare the worst thing that has ever happened to you with your main character's worst thing."

"Oh. What is the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"I asked you first."

Lauren looked down at her hands as though the answer was there.

"I guess it would have to be when you threw the beer bottle at me."

"That is the worst thing in your life?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think so. I was scared and I wasn't even sure how to get home and I was afraid that someone…" Lauren made herself more comfortable on the bleacher as she turned sideways to face Tim. "Why do you expect me to forget that?"

"Ashley threw the bottle."

"She grabbed it out of your hand?"

"I thought she was taking a drink."

"I guess the way you were feeling her up she deserved a drink."

"You sound jealous." He smirked.

Lauren snorted, "As if. So, what's the worst thing that ever happened to you tough guy?" Tim rubbed his jaw and looked over the empty football field, Lauren could see his jaw clenching.

"Between us Sunshine?" He finally asked quietly.

"Don't call me that. I bet some girl actually said no to you, right?" She grinned at her own joke.

"I was on the floor with my eye swollen shut, spitting blood and my arm broken and I could hear my dad startin' in on my mom." The voice Tim used lacked all emotion; he could have been reading the questions in his binder.

"Oh my god, how old were you?"

"Ten. I couldn't get off the floor to help her. That was my worst." Lauren felt tears in her eyes and almost unconsciously she took Tim's hand, pen and all and held it, one hand on his forearm as she turned even closer in on him. With his quick reflexes he was able to catch the laptop with his right hand as it fell off her knees which made him lean over her lap.

"Tim I'm really sorry."

"About predicting my worst moment or the worst moment?"

"Predict- no the momen- no I mean everything. That's horrible. It's unbelievable. Is that when your mom left?" Tim leaned in the last five inches and kissed Lauren softly. It worked, she stopped talking and for a few moments she even kissed him back. Her lips were soft and it was so nice to finally taste her. He increased the pressure a bit and heard Lauren's intake of breathe before she pulled away. His slow grin increased as he saw the blush on her face.

"I...I only kissed you as an apology." She stammered as he handed her the laptop and she fussed with it to keep from looking at him.

"Ok."

"It was because I felt bad for you."

"Ok."

"A pity kiss." She couldn't help grinning.

"Ok. Is that why you're still holding my hand?" She tried to pull her hand from his but he held just tight enough she couldn't. "We can do more stuff for pity if you want. My dad was a mean son of a bitch."

"Oh Tim, you can't joke about that."

"I'm just saying that if you want to feel sorry for me, I'm all for it." He let her pull her hand away.

"You kill me Tim. Alright I say we make up some horrible moments. She started to type on the computer, still having not made any eye contact. "Timothy Rawlings most horrible moment involved the Heb and his ego. Poor Tim went grocery shopping in his full Kerr Knights uniform (cleats + tile floor= second worst moment, but that's another story – please do not ask to see his scars as he is still sensitive) to bring cheer, joy and a moment of happiness to those Heb employees. Despite the black skin tight uniform he was unable to get recognized by anyone other then the male deli clerk who was not the demographic that Mr. Riggins was looking for. Worst moment ever." They were both laughing as Lane finished typing.

"Did you want to see my scars Rhodes?"

"I'll respect your privacy."

"Hand the laptop here." It was his turn to create. "Lauren – do you have a middle name?"

"Of course. Everyone does."

Ty shook his head.

"You don't have a middle name? Man."

"Feeling sorry for me?"

"No. La Salle is middle name."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Our middle names of where we were conceived which is a very classy move on my parents part." Tim laughed and Lauren shook her head. Why had she told him that?

"Rhodes?" She turned to look at him and he leaned in and kissed her again. He pulled away and turned back to the computer.

"Sorry Sunshine, it was just a pity kiss." It was her turn to laugh. "Ok. Lauren LaSalle Rhodes feels her worse memory involves hairspray, a cigarette and a tragic loss. Two years ago, Lauren was trying to get her hair straight-"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Lauren asked as she read over Ty's shoulder.

"It was you trying to straighten it not me. With her cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth she decided that it was going to take the heavy duty hairspray. Unfortunately the mixture of aerosol and flaming cigarette but made for a flame thrower effect and Lauren's left eyebrow was vaporized. Through the miracle of science she is able to apply a false eyebrow each morning. Every morning as she reapplies the eyebrow she is forced to relive her worst moment ever." Lauren could barely talk for her laughing.

"In comparison the worst moments in our main characters lives seem less important due to their lack of superficiality. Ego and vanity are far more important then anything two stupid farm hands could bring to the table." Ty had typed as she had dictated. They reread it and laughed again.

"Ok Tim delete it and we'll start again."

"This is our best writing so far."

"No, no." She shook her head.

"I've heard that Graham doesn't even read these. You're too much of a goody goody."

"I like to call it common sense."

"Ten bucks says she won't even read it. She just cares that we've spent days doing this." She looked at him critically for a second.

"What if she fails us?"

"She won't read it. Are you too chicken?" He asked with his crooked grin,

"I'm not ten."

"I asked if you were chicken."

Lauren shook her head.

They started to pack up.

"Are the stories about you true?" Tim didn't look up from his backpack or try to pretend he didn't know what she was asking.

"Some." She had to give him credit for not pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Some as in a very few or some as in almost all?"

"Some.".

He could be frustrating. Lauren turned to look at him as he zipped up his backpack.

"Okay." He turned to look at her although he didn't say anything. "I don't even really know you Tim. You don't talk, I don't know what you think. I'd like to think that you are more then the legend you are at Kerr, that there is more to you then that. I actually need you to be more than that.". He turned back to stare at the field. Lauren shook her head and threw the novel into her bag.

"Since we started this project, I have not gone home and had a six pack with dinner. I'm thinking that maybe a scholarship wouldn't be the worst thing." He still hadn't turned to face her and she had to lean in to hear him. "I'm also starting to realize that being a big fish in a small pond might not be the most important thing.". Lauren looked at his flushed cheeks and realized that this was harder for him then standing in front of thousands of people each week and fighting for a win. He shifted so that he was facing her, although he still hadn't made any eye contact with her. "I like spending time with you. I like who you are. I want you."

Everytime he said that it made her clench and this time he wasn't even looking at her.

"Ashley Kowalski cornered me after the dance."

"Ashley?"

"She said you date women, not girls and that I was definetly not a woman that would keep your interest. She also said that she wasn't done with you." Lauren could feel Tim tense up and then he relaxed again.

"Did she give you any details on our relationship?" Tim asked finally making eye contact.

"No, thank god." She hoped her look showed her disgust.

"Ashley and I were both using each other for two different things. It became more work then fun and I broke off with her." His eyes looked almost black in the low light. He put his hands on his hips. "Lauren, when I am done with someone I am done. I don't go back ever, for anything." He leaned in and Lauren lifted her face for the kiss. He wanted her. She could not think rationally when he was around. She was so logical, as long as it had nothing to do with Tim Riggins. When they broke apart, she was both breathing heavily. Why did she like him?

"I don't want anyone to know." Lauren said quietly as she tried to get her breath back. Tim ran a hand up and down her side slowly as he looked at her.

"Come to the game Friday." She looked up at him.

"No one can know. Deal?"

"Deal if you come to the game."

"If Grace is going I'll go." This time she leaned in as much as he did. "Don't tell anyone."

Tim smiled at her and Lauren melted in the flash of white teeth and those damn dimples. This couldn't be good.


End file.
